


mystery has a tiny breakdown

by thebruhoftheowo



Category: Doll Eye (twisted-doctor), Re-Nightmare (Webcomic)
Genre: Crying, not much else to say, yeah hes like really sad bruh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27077197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebruhoftheowo/pseuds/thebruhoftheowo
Summary: Mystery, alone in the hospital, cries to himself for a bit.
Kudos: 9





	mystery has a tiny breakdown

**Author's Note:**

> um uh hi 💓 this is rlly shitty auughh
> 
> also if my bf is reading this then hi ily

A cool breeze from the broken window wafted into the hospital, lowering the room's temperature even more. 

Laying by the blue wall, he decorated it with his messy scribbles. It brought a sense of comfort to him, to be engrossed in childlike activities. 

But after awhile, it began to grow dull.  
He didn't get the same comfort he used to.   
The crayon felt heavy in his hand.  
He sighed, dropping it and letting it roll across the floor.

He stared up at the ceiling. He wasn't focusing on anything, causing his vision to blur.  
He grabbed his doll, holding it close to his chest.  
He felt so tired.   
Not in a physical way, although he felt that too. But he was also mentally tired. Everything had begun to feel so boring, so dreadful, so difficult.  
It felt like time dragged out to the point he didn't know how long he had even been there.   
He couldn't tell whether he had been living in the hospital for 3 years, or 30.

He knew he couldn't keep his masks on any longer.   
He was far too numb to keep up with such a pointless charade.   
He shut his eyes, attempting to relax himself. He wanted to get rid of these thoughts swirling in his head.  
He hugged his doll, praying that it'd grant him some sort of happiness. Maybe not even happiness - He'd settle for simply being content.   
His breathing had turned heavy from forcing himself to hold in his sobs.  
He rolled onto his side, curling up and holding his knees.   
The hospital was even colder now as he shivered.  
He opened his eyes with the intent of getting a blanket, but tears quickly flooded his eyes.  
He tried to get up anyway, but he collapsed on the floor again, beginning to uncontrollably wail.  
He clutched onto the doll, digging his nails into it as he weeped.

"... M-Mys- Mystery hates this...." He choked out through his tears. It was unclear who he was speaking to - His doll? Himself? Anybody who was listening?  
Nobody quite knew. In fact, it was probable that not even he knew who he was talking to.

Nevertheless, Mystery cried.


End file.
